We All Want Love
by BonnieBSwag
Summary: Only at the age of 25 Three Best friends reach success and they plan on enjoying it. But what's success without love and what's Love without a few minor complications. Just a warning:ALL HUMAN and OOC Pairings: Forwood, Mabekah and Bonnie is undetermined ;)


**_I do not own anything all characters belong to TVD but the plots are mine._**

**_A/N: I'M BACCKKK! It feels so good to finally have my computer back after it went to complete shit on me. But don't worry for those of you who are waiting on my other two fics I will be updating them this weekend so be on the lookout for those. However, I had this idea in my head that I needed to get it out before I lose my mind. It's a one shot right now but depending on the response it may turn to more. It's ALL HUMAN by the way ;)_**

**_I apologize in advice for all the errors that may be in this chapter I didn't have time to go over it._**

**_Pairings: _**Rebekah/Matt, Caroline/Tyler, Bonnie-Multiple pairings

Three women strut down the hall wearing four inch heels heading to their final meeting before their big get away. "Lets' get this over with I've been on vacation for the last three hours." The tall blond mumbled while not missing a step next her sisters.

No one made a sound when they heard the clicking of heels on the hardware floor. A sound that powerful and fierce can only come from their bosses who they slyly named behind their backs "the Sander Sisters." They weren't by any means ugly on the outside it was what's in the inside that didn't have much appeal and the three women preferred it that way. When people thought they were bitches shit got done and deadlines were made. Bonnie Bennett, Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes all finally made their way into the room with the look that loosely said 'get-your-asses-in-gear.' Bonnie Bennett was all caramel skin and beautiful pea green eyes that you can't help but want to take a second look at them. She wore her hair in loose wave that hug pass her shoulders, her 5 ft 100 pound curvy petite frame was covered in a tailored Armani business suit with a silk blouse underneath with her pointy toed heels peeking out of the bottom of her wide leg pants. While Rebekah Mikaelson had pale skin with beautiful big blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. She was rocking her Louis Vuitton white wrap dress that hugged her body like a wrapper on candy, the outfit was then topped off with her favorite pair of silver stilettos. The other Blond who so happens to be the taller one out of the girls had sunflower blue eyes and platinum blond curls. Caroline Forbes knew her way around a clothing store so it was no surprise she was dressed to impress sporting a brown pencil skirt and Tan ruffled blouse completed with a pair of brown fuck me pumps. The girls took their seats in their office chairs and began the meeting.

The girls were originators. They all had different styles and expertise, Bonnie was the Brains and Beauty, Rebekah held Artistic Skills and looks and Caroline was all style and hotness. In between the skills they possessed and the trust they gained after knowing each other since they were in High School they decided to go into business together making and selling cosmetics. Bonnie had a Degree in Business & Accounting, Rebekah held a Degree in Business and a minor in Studio arts while Caroline had a Degree in Communication and Fashion Design. Each woman held their own running a small business in Mystic falls sinfully named **_S&M_** after getting the loan from Rebekah's older Brother Klaus who was all too happy to give them the loan waiting in excitement that one day Bonnie will have to owe him a favor, of course Bonnie rolled her eyes and bulked at the thought of owing him anything. Nonetheless after being open for five short months the business was able to get the kick in the ass it needed when Rihanna strolled into the small shop looking for a new product to showcase in her new music video "S&M." She tried the product and loved it, The rest was history and here they are in upstate New York with the top selling brand of make up for the past two years beating the competition Cover girl.

"Thank you all for joining us for the final meeting before we takeoff on our vacation. We just wanted to take this time out to cover a few things since we know there are a few new faces and we wanted to make sure there aren't any screw ups." Bonnie says narrowing her pea greens at Eddie the office screw up. Eddie got singled out not because Bonnie was being the bitch that they knew her as it was simply because Eddie has been here 4 years and he still couldn't get shit right. The only thing keeping him here was the mere fact that his father was a top investor in their cosmetic line.

"Just like Bonnie said we are here to make sure everyone is clear on the things they are supposed to do while we're away. We are number one and we've been number one for the past two years and we plan on staying that way. So unless you want your asses to stand in the unemployment line when we get back I suggest everyone do their assignments without any mishaps…GOT IT." Rebekah bellows while scanning the room with her big blue eyes.

"We are only one EMERGENCY phone call away. So if you need anything call our assistances and we'll take it from there. But sense we have a group of hard working professionals who are just as dedicated to this beautiful company as we are and wouldn't dear tarnish it because someone wants to screw up there shouldn't be any phone calls right!?" Caroline asks threw gritted teeth all while batting her lashes all innocent like.

No one makes a sound and all you hear and see are hard swallows and wide eyes… Until the daggers the girls are shooting with their eyes cuts like knives pierce their skin. "RIGHT" The room says in unison.

"Good! Now that we're all on the same page the meeting is adjourned and we'll see you when we get back and expect updates by the end of every week that we were gone." Bonnie says before standing with the other two girls and walking out the room.

Bonnie and Caroline heads into Rebekah's office sense hers is the closes to the exit floor. Bonnie removes her jacket and collects her bag off the couch while the other two girls pull on their pea coats and unplug their phone chargers.

"Tyler has called me seven times asking me what time he should be ready and I've told him more times than that to be ready at 6 which means his ass isn't ready." Caroline says already annoyed at her husband's carelessness.

Rebekah chuckles before putting her two cents in. "Matt has his ass in gear and I kindly reminded him that if he didn't the next time he'll see me naked he'll be too old to care. "

Bonnie chuckles at her friends antics and rants about their boyfriends and husbands. But in the inside she was envious that they had someone to warm their bed at night. Bonnie was the single one out of the group and that meant not much free time because she kept her self-busy with work instead of her not existent love life. Well if you called Klaus trying to 'court' her a love life then I guess she had one.

"Tell Tyler to bring his ass to my house now and he better be ready and packed or I'm going to lose my size 5 shoe in his ass when I see him." Bonnie says with zero seriousness

All the girls chuckled because Caroline actually called and told Tyler what Bonnie said. Rebekah tells Matt to meet them at Bonnie's house with their bags while cooing at him like he's a child. Bonnie grabs her coat and goes to follow them out the door but stops when she receives a text message from none other than Klaus:

**_Be at your house in 15 mins love and then the good times will roll ;)_**

**_A/N: _**Alright that's the first chapter what do you think? I decided to do something different and this is what I came up with. In this fic Forwood and Mabekah are the endgame and I'm multi-shipping with Bonnie so you'll have to pick your poison on that one. Drop me a line and let me know what's up :)


End file.
